Blog użytkownika:Skarb093/Resolre
Witajcie. Chciałabym wam opisać moje wydarzenie z dzieciństwa. Kiedy miałam około 10-u lat mój ojciec pracował w wydziale śledczym. Ostatnio wracał bardziej zdenerwowany i zmęczony. Kiedy mama odważyła się w końcu spytać, o co chodzi (na samym początku jego pracy wyraźnie podkreślił, że mamy nie pytać o jego robotę), ojciec spojrzał na mnie i kazał mi iść na górę do pokoju. Wchodząc na górę przycupnęłam na schodach i ich podsłuchiwałam. Tata zaczął rozmowę: -Dali mi nowe stanowisko i mam nowe zadania. -Naprawdę? Gratulacje kochanie! Co za zadania?- Pochwaliła i zapytała matka. -Mamy zaginięcia wielu ludzi. -Co ty gadasz? W mediach nic o tym nie mówią! -Nie musisz dziękować- Spojrzał na nią z lekką ironią- Wyciszamy takie sprawy. A ludzi naprawdę dużo zaginęło. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęliśmy notować tajemnicza zniknięcia. -Wiele ich jest? -Więcej niż 15. -I czym się przejmować?! Może wszyscy... -Poszli się gdzieś upić? Zabawić?- Zakpił Ojciec- To żałosne! Oni się prawdopodobnie nie znali. Są to w ogóle obcy sobie ludzie. Może jeszcze powiesz, że popełnili masowe samobójstwo? -No a ciał nie ma? -Nie ma. Tylko zaginięcia. -Czyli mogą żyć? -Mogą. Rodziny się tym nawzajem pocieszają. -Kim są ofiary? -Kobiety, mężczyźni, dzieci.. Wszyscy teoretycznie. -Czyli my też możemy być ofiarami tego?- Zapytała ze strachem w oczach. -Znaczy, odnotowaliśmy, że ofiary to najczęściej pijacy, narkomani, pedofile, gwałciciele i ci inni. -I 15 osób nimi było? -Wspominałem, więcej niż 15. I weź pod uwagę to, że niektórzy nie zgłaszają zaginięć, bo się na przykład z tego cieszą. -To straszne. -Być może. -Podjęliście jakieś kroki? -A co mamy zrobić? Jedynie co możemy to ich szukać. Nikt nie wie, gdzie są, czy żyją, gdzie ich ostatni raz widziano... Jak kamienie w wodę przepadli. W tym momencie mój pies wybiegł z mojego pokoju i rzucił się na mnie, spychając mnie za schodów. Zdradził, że podsłuchiwałam. -Magda! Co ty tu robisz?!- Wrzeszczał ojciec -Podsłuchiwałaś nas?!- Dopełniła matka. -Ja... Nie... Ja tylko... -Podsłuchiwałaś!- Ryknął tata. -Ale i tak nie wiem, o czym rozmawialiście!- Broniłam się -Wiesz czy nie wiesz... Nie powinnaś tego słyszeć. A to przez ciebie! Ty o to spytałaś!- Zaczął krzyczeć na matkę. Uderzył ją nawet w twarz. Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. -Zawsze moja wina! Jesteś moim mężem! Powinieneś mi mówić o takich rzeczach! -Zapamiętaj, jeżeli ktoś nieupoważniony się o tym dowie, spiorę cie. Mam gdzieś, czy są jakieś konsekwencje. -Dopilnuje, by to nie opuściło naszych ścian.- Spojrzała z powagą. Potem odeszła, wzięła mnie za rękę i wtargała na górę. Rzuciła mnie na łóżko i zaczęła bić. -To twoja wina, ty cholerna gnido!- Krzyczała. -Mamo! Mamusiu! Przestań! -Ty wybryku natury! Gdyby nie ta cholerna prezerwatywa nie byłoby cie tu!- Uderzyła ostatni raz i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Głowę schowałam w poduszkę i zaczęłam płakać. Usnęłam szybko. Sen. To sen. Śni mi się dziewczyna. Ma przyjazną twarz, jej oczy są piękne. Błękit jej oczu wręcz przyciąga. Uśmiecha się. Ma szczery uśmiech. Jest pośród drzew. Jest dziwnie ubrana. Miała krótkie, chłopięce, czarne spodenki. Koszula w zieloną kratę była duża jak na nią. Stała boso. Jej ciemne włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Miała włosy sięgające do pokaźnych piersi. Stała, uśmiechała się.. Nic więcej nie robiła. Nie wiem, co to ma znaczyć. Czemu mi się ona śni? Nagle podniosła rękę, i wskazała na coś za mną. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam dom. Swój dom. Odwróciłam się z powrotem do niej. Nie było jej. Obudziłam się. Na moich oczach były zaschnięte łzy. Wyjrzałam przez okno i ujrzałam las. Nic nowego, mieszkamy w lesie. Nasz dom jest daleko od miasta, a tu jest spokojnie. Patrzyłam jakby zahipnotyzowana, chociaż widziałam tylko wysokie drzewa. Zza chmur wyjrzał srebrny księżyc. Piękna kula, taka piłka. Otworzyłam okno. Poczułam ciepło nocy. Księżyc pięknie oświetlał nasze podwórko. Sięgnęłam po niego ręką. Już miałam go jakby złapać, kiedy moja druga ręka, którą się podpierałam, poślizgnęła się, co spowodowało mój „wylot” z okna. Nie krzyczałam. Spadłam na kwiaty mojej matki, więc nie odniosłam poważnych obrażeń. Jedynie jakieś zadrapanie. Patrzyłam jak zaczarowana na księżyc. Powoli wstałam i zaczęłam iść w jego stronę. Srebrna piłka prowadziła mnie do lasu. Weszłam bez wahania. Spojrzałam tylko raz za sobą. Dom. Mój dom. Są w nim tylko rodzice, których nienawidzę. Nie od ostatniego incydentu, tylko od kiedy zaczęłam myśleć. Matka mnie biła, a ojciec gwałcił gdy był pijany. Nienawidziłam ich. Nigdy nie wypuszczali mnie na dwór. Nigdy nie czułam trawy pod stopami. Z satysfakcją weszłam między drzewa. Czułam się wolna, choć się nie bałam. Nie miałam czego. Chłód mchu pod nogami przyprawiał mnie o lekkie dreszcze. Pokochałam zapach drzew. Zaśmiałam się jak dziecko. Pokochałam ten las. Mój las. Zaczęłam biec na przód. Po raz pierwszy biegłam po otwartej przestrzeni .Czułam nieokreśloną radość. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę i zaczęłam głośno oddychać. Spojrzałam w około siebie. Cisza. Piękna cisza. Wreszcie nie ma krzyków mojej matki. Zaśmiałam się jeszcze raz, co doprowadziło mnie do kaszlu. Zaczęłam iść. Miałam wolne tempo. Szłam przed siebie, jak najdalej od domu. To moje marzenie, uciec tak, by nikt mnie nie znalazł. Nikt. Doszłam do małej sadzawki. Na początku nie wiedziałam, co to jest, ale przypomniała mi się jedna bajka z telewizora. Zanurzyłam w tym nogi. Chłodna woda szybko omiotła mnie swym zimnem. Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym wstałam i ruszyłam dalej. Księżyc przebijał się przez gęste gałęzie drzew, co nadawało piękny widok. Podobało mi się tu. Zaczerpnęłam głębiej powietrza i znów zaczęłam biec. Wpadłam na coś i wywróciłam się. Leżałam na kimś. Spojrzałam i krzyknęłam. Wstałam szybko i się cofnęłam. Moje plecy otarły się o drzewo. Patrzyłam na postać z niedowierzaniem. To była dziewczyna z mojego snu. Taka sama, ubranie takie samo, twarz... Powoli wstała. Złapała się jedną ręką za głowę, a drugą się otrzepała. Spojrzała na mnie. -Ty na mnie wpadłaś?- Zapytała. Tak bardzo się bałam, że nie odpowiedziałam- Hej, pytam cie o coś.- Powiedziała spokojnie. -J-ja...- Wydukałam cicho. -Och, haha- Zaśmiała się dość głośno- Ale ze mnie niezdara! Powinnam była się domyślić, że tu biegniesz!- Zaśmiała się jeszcze raz. -J-jak t-to?- Zapytałam zdziwiona. -Jak się tu znalazłaś?- Zapytała z uśmiechem. -Ja... Uciekłam z domu... -Uciekłaś..- Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i jej twarz przybrała bardziej poważny wyraz- Dlaczego? -Miałam okazję... To uciekłam... -Dlaczego uciekłaś? Jaki jest powód? -Miałam dość rodziców- Powiedziałam pewna siebie. -Dość? Rodziców? Przecież są twoimi rodzicami. To niesłuszne, by mieć ich dość- Odpowiedziała. -Ale.. Oni mnie bili..- Odpowiedziałam zakłopotana. -Bili? Dlaczego?- Dopytywała cały czas. -Z byle jakiego powodu. Czasami, bo nie pozmywałam, czy nie posprzątałam po zwierzaku... -To niedobrze- Rzekła- To głupie! -A... A ty co tu robisz? -Ja? -Uśmiechnęła się- Ja tu mieszkam!- Wykrzyknęła dumnie. Zamknęła oczy i z rozłożonymi rękoma zaczęła coś mówić po cichu. -To mój dom. Las moim domem. Wiesz...- Tu ustała normalnie i spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem- Ja też miałam dość dorosłych. Moim rodziciele byli... Źli... Dlatego też uciekłam i zamieszkałam tutaj. Ale muszę coś robić w zamian. -Robisz coś w zamian za mieszkanie w lesie? -Pewnie! Przecież nic nie ma za darmo- Wykrzyknęła uśmiechnięta. -Kto ci każe? -Nikt. Po prostu się odwdzięczam. -Komu?- Zapytałam zdziwiona. -Lasu. On mnie przyjął. -Przecież las... On nie myśli!- Krzyknęłam. -Hej, nie mów tak.- powiedziała lekko smutna- Las kocha. On też ma uczucia. -Nie może mieć uczuć.- zaprzeczyłam. -Ma więcej uczuć od ludzi. Masz na to dowód. Sama mówiłaś, że rodzice cie nie szanują. A las szanuje wszystkich do czasu. -Jakiego czasu? -Ale ty pytalska jesteś!- Zaśmiała się- Las może ochronić każdego, kto będzie go szanował. -Zwariowałaś? -Możliwe!- Zaśmiała się głośno- Ile masz lat? -Mam 10. A ty? -Ja mam 16. -Nie jesteś za młoda, by mieszkać w lesie? -A ty? -Ja... Ja chce do domu... Dopóki moi rodzice śpią, będę się wymykać. -A czemu tak? -Nie przetrwam tutaj. -Achh racja, racja. Wiesz, jak wrócić? -Ja.. Ja się zgubiłam. -Haha- zaśmiała się- Chodź, pomogę ci znaleźć dom.- Podeszła do mnie i wyciągnęła rękę. Złapałam za nią z uśmiechem. Prowadziła mnie w ogóle innym kierunku, niż tym, którym tu przyszłam. -Gdzie mieszkasz?- Zapytała niespodziewanie. Cały czas była uśmiechnięta. -Mieszkam w domku. Jest dalej od miasta i.. -Ten koło wysokiego drzewa?- Przerwała pytaniem. -Umm...- Wytężyłam pamięć. Mało kiedy bywałam na dworze, więc sprawiło mi to lekki problem.- Tak! Skąd wiesz? -Wiem gdzie to jest. Byłam tam kilka razy. -Naprawdę? Po co?- Nie odpowiedziała. Szła uśmiechnięta. Po dłuższym czasie wyszłyśmy z lasu. -To twój dom? -Tak! Dziękuję!- Krzyknęłam zachwycona- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to tu?- Spojrzałam na nią. Ona była tylko uśmiechnięta. Wskazała na mój dom. Obróciłam się, spojrzałam. Zauważyłam matkę w moim oknie. Jak tylko mnie zauważyła, zaczęła coś krzyczeć. Chciałam z powrotem spojrzeć na dziewczynę, lecz jej już nie było. Tak jak w śnie. A może to był duch? Podskoczyłam na dźwięk trzaśnięcia drzwi. Obróciłam się, to ojciec do mnie biegł z butem w ręku. Zaczęłam biec do domu, w ten sposób, by go wyminąć. Na marne me starania, dorwał mnie szybko. Popchnął na ziemię i uderzał we mnie butem. Nie liczyło się miejsce, liczyło się, że oberwałam. -Tato, proszę, tatusiu, przestań- Dukałam przez łzy -Ja ci dam przestań!- Wrzeszczał- Za ucieczki musi być kara!- Zaczął rozpinać rozporek swoich spodni. Zaczęłam się wyrywać, nie chciałam tego. Nie teraz... Usłyszałam huk. Zamknęłam rozpaczliwe oczy i wszystko zamilkło. Cisza. Otwieram przeciągle oczy. Jestem w lesie. Koło mnie jest wiele innych ludzi. Zaczęłam liczyć. Było ich ośmiu, ze mną dziewięć. Jeden się obudził z krzykiem. Mężczyzna, od którego waliło alkoholem. Jego krzyk spowodował pobudkę innych. Były tam trzy kobiety, czworo mężczyzn i jedno dziecko w moim wieku. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby byli skonani. Jak trupy. Każdy tylko patrzył po sobie. -Co tu się do kurwy nędzy dzieje!?- Ryknął jeden z nich. -Kara się dzieje- Usłyszeliśmy głos. Dziewczęcy. -Kare to ci zaraz dam smarkulo!- Wrzasnęła ciemnowłosa kobieta. -Heej, spokojnie. Nie jesteście tu, bym was zabiła. Chcecie pograć w grę? -Hahaha- Zarechotał jeden z alkoholików- Piłę kręcisz? Mamy się nawzajem pozabijać, by naj silniejszy przetrwał? -Nie idioto.- Odrzekła- To jest kara. Łączą was podobne rzeczy, przestępstwa. Macie w szeregach seryjnego morderce, gwałciciela, dwóch alkoholików, złodzieja, narkomana, pedofila i dwie niewinne ofiary. Tylko wy wiecie, kto kim jest. Jeżeli będziecie się stawiać, las was rozszarpie.- Powiedziała. Zaczęłam się bać. Wszyscy rozglądali się nerwowo.- Wiecie, była tu jeszcze jedna kobieta. Lecz ta, widząc, że tu leżycie po cichu się wymknęła. Uciekła jak tchórz. Jednakże, to jej nie wyszło na dobre. -Co masz na myśli?- Zapytała rudowłosa. -Ona nie żyje.- Zamurowało nas. Wszystkich.- Jak wspominałam, za nieposłuszeństwo, las was rozszarpie. Tak więc, zagramy w grę? -Nie kurwa, w nic nie będziemy grać!- Wrzasnął jakiś mężczyzna. -Zamknij się skurwielu, nie ty tu rządzisz.- Uciszył go jakiś inny facet.- Zagramy w tę twoją grę. Daj zasady. -Przetrwać musicie, albowiem racjonalne myślenie pozwoli ukończyć zabawę.- Zaśmiała się wesoło.- Będę wam podsuwała podpowiedzi, każdej osobie z osobna. Tak, by inni nie zauważyli. Będziecie się bawić. -Chora ta twoja gra! -Dziękuję.- Zaśmiała się wesoło.- Zaczynajmy. Pierwsza idzie do wszystkich. Kierujcie się na wschód. Miłego myślenia. -Ej, co ty, tylko tyle!? SKĄD DO CHOLERY MAMY WIEDZIEĆ, GDZIE TEN PIEPRZONY WSCHÓD!?- Ryknął alkoholik. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Nie było jej tu. Zniknęła. -Co teraz?- Zapytała ciemnowłosa. -Nic kurwo. Jak będziemy tu czekali to ona wróci. -Ach, jeszcze coś.- Wystraszyła wszystkich swoim głosem.- W lesie są wygłodniałe wilki, a kilka z nich właśnie do was idzie. Jakie podejmiecie kroki? -Jak tylko cie złapie ty... -Nie marnuj energii- dopowiedziała- To na nic. Ja już idę do dalszego punktu, jeżeli nie będzie was tam na czas, znaczy, że już jesteście martwi. Miłej drogi. -W chuj z tym wszystkim- Powiedziała rudowłosa i zaczęła gdzieś biec. Ja po cichu podeszłam do dziewczynki w moim wieku. Jej wystraszone niebieskie oczy spojrzały na mnie z nadzieją. -Trzymaj się mnie. Mam plan.- Powiedziałam jej tak cicho, jak tylko mogłam. Ona złapała mnie za ramię. -No stary, coś czu... -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy krzyk kobiety i wyjące wilki. -Chodźmy tędy.- Powiedział facet wybierając kierunek przeciwny, do kierunku w którym pobiegła kobieta.- Jest nas już ośmiu, a było dziesięciu... Jeżeli się nie pośpieszymy, możemy tu umrzeć, lub gorzej. -Gorzej?- Zakpił sobie jeden ze starszych- Gorzej od śmierci? To chyba tylko.. -Zamknij się. Jeżeli będziemy cicho, może jakieś inne chujostwa nas nie znajdą.- Powiedziała ciemnowłosa. Dzieci pójdą na ostrzał.- Złapała mnie za ramię, jakiś facet złapał moją towarzyszkę. Zaczęłyśmy się wyrywać. -Ajajajaj, przestańcie. Jak będziecie grzecznie szły, wyprowadzimy was stąd.- Zaczęliśmy iść przed siebie. Teraz dało się słyszeć różne odgłosy lasu. To jakieś zawarczenie, to huki sowy... Dreszcze mi przeszły po plecach. Coś co jakiś czas szeleściło koło nas. Przodem szedł facet, który obierał kierunki. Cały czas szliśmy prosto. Wyszliśmy na jakąś polanę. -Już? To koniec?- Zapytałam, w zamian otrzymałam uderzenie w twarz. -Zamknij się bachu. -Te, laska, nie bij jej. -Bo co? -Bo tamta dziwka gadała, że jak nie będziemy współpracować, to wszyscy poniosą kare. -To jest nasza kara.- Wtrąciła się młoda. -Ich, nie nasza. My jesteśmy ofiarami.- Powiedziałam jej. -Właśnie, po co ona nam was dała?! To do chuja bez sensu. -Nie próbuj zrozumieć kobiet. -Ja ci dam!- Krzyknęła ciemnowłosa. -Zamknijcie się już do kurwy nędzy.- Wszyscy ucichli. -No. Myślałam, że się zaraz pozabijacie. Jednak znalazł się ktoś, kto myśli dość poważnie.- Usłyszeliśmy jej głos.- Nazywajcie mnie Zbawcą, albowiem, tylko dzięki mnie się stąd wydostaniecie. -Dobrze, Zbawco!- Krzyknął z ironią facet, który trzymał dziewczynkę.- Co dalej mamy zrobić? -Zapewne, słyszeliście krzyki swej koleżanki. Właśnie do was idzie. -Co ty pieprzysz?! Te wilczury ją pożarły! -Skąd to wiesz?- Zapytała z zaciekawieniem- Widziałeś? -Ty mała... -Morda. Zbawco, mów, co dalej?- Powiedział nasz „przywódca”. -Bawcie się. -Bawić się? -Pewnie. Jest was ośmioro, pobawcie się. Ten, kto wymyśli najgorszą zabawę, idzie z tyłu. -Jaki to ma sens? -Kitka do was idzie. -Ta rudowłosa dziwka? -Ajć, nie przeklinaj. Zabawa w przeklinanie nie jest fajna. Już, bawcie się. Macie na to... Mało czasu. -A potem podpowiedź? -Tak.- Odpowiedziała zabawnie. -No więc... Znacie Limbo? -Sam się w to baw! -Chętnie! Jeżeli będę musiał was tu zostawić to chętnie. -Jebie mnie to wszystko. Nara idioci- Powiedział facet trzymający tą małą. Puścił ją i szedł przez pole. Patrzyliśmy jak odchodził. W jednej chwili coś zawarczało za nami i rzuciło się w pogoń. Przebiegło obok nas. O włos od mojego nosa. To coś było wielkie. Rzuciło się na faceta i na naszych oczach rozrywało na strzępy. Ja się wyrwałam i założyłam na oczy kawałek materiału, który urwałam z koszulki. Zaczęłam się kręcić w kółko mówiąc słowa „Ciuciubabki”. Po skończonej rymowance zaczęłam chodzić w poszukiwaniu towarzyszy. Najwidoczniej się ocknęli, bo nie mały problem zajęło mi ich łapanie. Gdy złapałam ostatnią osobę, jeden z facetów wziął patyk i położył na drzewa w ten sposób, żeby można było pod nim przechodzić. On zaczął. Przeszedł pod tyczką. Potem była mała dziewczynka, ciemnowłosa i reszta facetów. Po tym, mała dziewczynka narysowała na piasku kostki i zaczęła grać w klasy. Poszłam w jej ślady. Po mnie, zrobiła to kobieta, po niej faceci wręcz się bili, o miejsce. Jeden korzystając z sytuacji zagrał. Potem kolejny. Tamta dwójka się dalej tłukła. Wyzywali się i wrzeszczeli na siebie. -Ta zabawa mi się nie podoba.- Oznajmił nasz „Zbawca”- Odpadacie~!- Zakomunikowała melodyjnie. Bestia, która rozszarpała tamtego faceta rzuciła się na nich. Patrzyłam na to bez emocji. Bez strachu, czy przerażenia. Może lekko się uśmiechnęłam. -Bójka to nie zabawa.- Powiedziałam tak, by wszyscy usłyszeli. -Jedna pojęła.- Powiedział Zbawca- Na tym skończycie. Zostało was pięcioro przez waszą głupotę. Co będzie dalej? Zaufanie~!- Zapodała melodyjnie.- Idźcie przez pole, gdzie zginął wasz przyjaciel. -Ja złapałam za ramię dziewczynkę i ruszyłyśmy. Za nami poszedł jeden z mężczyzn. Kobieta i facet przyglądali się nam. Po jakimś czasie ruszyła za nami kobieta. -To chore! Nie gram w to!- Wrzasnął facet w tyle. Zapłacił za to życiem. Tylko... Tym razem to nie była bestia. To był człowiek. Dziewczyna. Ta, która mnie wtedy wyprowadziła z lasu. Zabiła go podcinając mu gardło. Jeden ruch. Wróciła z powrotem do cienia. Spojrzałam przed siebie i szłam. Bez wahań. Dziewczyna obok dotrzymywała mi kroku. Gdy przeszłyśmy polankę ona już tam była. Kobieta i facet dobiegli do nas. Staliśmy i patrzyliśmy się na Zbawcę. Miała poplamioną krwią koszulę i w ręku trzymała nóż. -Ty mała dziwko!- Wrzasnęła kobieta. Zaczęła biec do dziewczyny. Kiedy była tuż przed nią, rzuciło się na nią to coś. Nie zważając na krzyki kobiety, Zbawca przemówiła. -Mówiłam, las chroni, gdy go się szanuje.- Przypomniałam sobie, jak mi to mówiła. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem słuchałam dalej.- A teraz, idźcie przed siebie. Takie to śmieszne, że została was tylko trójka! Szybko poszło! A zostało mi jeszcze kilka rozrywek... Taaka szkoda.- Posmutniała- Ale, jeszcze coś mam!- W mig odzyskała humor.- Idźcie.- Usunęła się w cień. Wilczysko też nam zeszło z drogi. Tym razem stałam sparaliżowana, widząc zwłoki tej kobiety. Miała na wpół zjedzoną głowę, czaszka pęknięta. Nie było jednego oka, a drugie było „wydłubane” i leżało koło jej „głowy” Wszędzie była krew. Tym razem to ona mną ruszyła. Pociągnęła mnie i zaczęłam iść. Przeszłam koło zwłok, nie zaszczycając ich teraz spojrzeniem. Facet ruszył za nami. Szliśmy przez dłuższy czas. -Hej! Zaczekajcie!- Obróciliśmy się. To była ta kobieta, ta rudowłosa. Nie miała jednej ręki i kulała. Wyglądała makabrycznie. -Jak żyjesz?- Zapytał zszokowawszy facet. -Tamta bestia się na mnie rzuciła, ale udało mi się uciec!- Krzyknęła z zadowoleniem.- Proszę, pozwólcie mi wrócić w wasze szeregi. -Zbawca mówiła, że za nami idzie.- Powiedziałam. -Ale nic nie powiedziała, że ona żyje.- Dokończyła towarzyszka. -Właśnie! Jej gra jest chora, ale musimy to przetrwać! Proszę, pomóżcie mi, wykrwawiam się!- Krzyczała zrozpaczona. Upadła. -Nie pomożemy jej.- Powiedział facet. -Dlaczego?- Zapytała za łzami w oczach. -Olałaś nas na początku i miałaś to gdzieś. Miej to gdzieś też i teraz. -Nie, proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie!- Facet odwrócił się i szedł przed siebie. Ja spojrzałam na towarzyszkę. Ona urwała kawałek materiału ze swojej czerwonej sukienki i podeszła do kobiety. Ja też urwałam trochę tkaniny z koszulki i jej pomogłam. O dziwo, z jej lekką pomocą, udało nam się zatamować krwawienie. -Cud dziewczynki, dziękuję wam.- Spojrzała z ulgą w oczach. Usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Znowu pokazała się zbawca. -Jak pięknie. Kolega teraz sobie to olał i poszedł. Czyli znowu mamy trzy osoby.- Patrzyła na nas uśmiechając się.- Teraz, jak pójdziecie tędy- wskazała swoją prawą stronę- dojdziecie do sadzawki. Tam będą dalsze wskazówki.- Umknęła do lasu. Pomogłyśmy kobiecie wstać. Ruszyłyśmy w kierunku, w którym nam pokazała Zbawca. Gdy doszłyśmy do sadzawki, kobieta rzuciła się do wody, pijąc ją łapczywie. Ja z towarzyszką tylko patrzyłyśmy. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. -Co dalej?- Zadała mi pytanie towarzyszka. -Jak się nazywasz?- Zapytałam jej. -Um... Jestem Alicja- Odpowiedziała blondynka. -Ja jestem Magda. A ty?- Zwróciłam się do rudowłosej. -Po chuj ci ta informacja? -Nie klnij. Ona tego nie lubi.- Ostrzegła ją Alicja. -Chuj mnie to. I tak po nas, nie widzicie tego? Aż tak tępe jesteście?!- Krzyknęła ze złością. -Źle.- Powiedziała Zbawca.- One ci pomogły. Nie powinnaś na nie krzyczeć. A za napicie się wody, podczas gdy ukarałaś las za swoją głupotę, łamiąc gałęzie, będzie kara.- Z sadzawki wynurzyła się czarna bestia. Złapało ją w pasie i wciągnęło pod wodę. Patrzyłyśmy na to. Na wierzch wypłynęła krew i... ręka kobiety. Zbawca spojrzała na nas.- To koniec. -Jak to?- Zapytała Alicja- Dlaczego najpierw mi pomogłaś, a teraz chciałaś mnie zabić? -Nie chciałam was zabić. -Ale... Gdyby nie to, że poszłam wtedy do lasu...- Zaczęłam mówić. -Cicho. Teraz ja mówię~!- Powiedziała melodyjnie i z uśmiechem.- To była próba. Ja jestem Zbawcą, nie bez powodu tak kazałam na siebie mówić. Wy nie żyjecie.- Wstrząsnęło mną. Alicja też patrzyła na nią zszokowana.- Zostałyście zabite przez swoich własnych rodziców i znalazłyście się w moim lesie. Wtedy musiałam zobaczyć, czy macie przeżyć, czy nie. Oni zgrzeszyli podczas życia. Dlatego nie żyją. Nie naprawili się. A wy udowodniłyście, że dacie radę sobie w życiu. Zasada teraz jest tylko jedna. Nie daj się omamić.- Wbiegła ze śmiechem w las. Usłyszałyśmy warczenie. Ta bestia, która zabiła wszystkich, poza rudowłosą stała za nami. Alicja i ja zaczęłyśmy uciekać z krzykiem. Bestia ruszyła za nami. Dopadła Alicje jako pierwszą. Unieruchomiła ją i już miała ją ugryźć, ale ją powstrzymałam. Kopnęłam to coś w łeb i pomogłam wstać Alicji. Potem znowu zaczęłam biec. Bestia znowu nas goniła, tym razem wyraźnie polując na mnie. Warczała cały czas. Nie miałam już siły. Alicja dalej biegła, ja się zatrzymałam i spojrzałam na rozwścieczoną bestię. Alicja zatrzymała się i zaczęła wykrzykiwać moje imię. Ja spojrzałam bestii w oczy i powiedziałam szczere: -Przepraszam, że wtedy cię kopnęłam. Powinnam poprosić, byś jej nie atakował. To twój las. Wybacz mi.- Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Alicja przybiegła do mnie i klęknęła przed bestią. -Mi także wybacz. To moja wina. Jest mi naprawdę głupio. -Nie.- Zbawca się pokazała.- Nie jest to twoja wina. -Jak za nami nadążasz?- Zapytałam. -To mój dom. I to nie jest wasze miejsce. Odeślij je.- Wilk machnął na nas łapą. Widziałam, jak wbija mi pazury w ciało. Widziałam, jak mnie rozszarpuję. Nie czułam tylko bólu. Spojrzałam na Alicje. Patrzyła na mnie. Potem wilk rzucił się na nią. Nie miałam siły. Zamknęłam oczy. -ŻYJE! TO CUD! Otworzyłam leniwie oczy. Leżałam na łóżku. Wokół mnie byli sami lekarze. Patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Potem znowu zasnęłam. Obudziłam się jakiś czas potem. Rozejrzałam się po sali. Przy oknie ktoś stał, a obok mnie leżała tylko jedna osoba. Patrzyła na mnie. Wyglądała jak... -Alicja? -Więc to prawda... Magda? -Ta...- Popatrzyłam na siebie. Nie miałam ani jednego zadrapania. -Co to było?- Zapytała mnie. -Sen.- Powiedziała dziewczyna, która stała przy oknie. -Sen? Jak to?- Zapytała zszokowana „towarzyszka”. -To się wam śniło. Walczyłyście tam o życie i je wygrałyście. Osoby, które leżały tu z wami- spojrzałam na puste łóżka- Umarły. -Jesteś Zbawcą?- Zaśmiała się cicho. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na nas. To ona. Taka sama, tylko inne miała ubranie. -To ja. Jestem Resolre. -Co to za imię?- Zapytałam. -Moje. A teraz... Odpoczywajcie. Czeka was życie.- Wyszła z sali. Reszta dnia minęła normalnie. Wyszłam razem z Alicją ze szpitala po dwóch miesiącach. Ona pojechała do swojego domu, ja do swojego. Zawiózł nas tam policjant. Kiedy ja ujrzałam swój dom, przed oczami ukazał mi się obraz wściekłej matki i ojca. Ale kiedy weszłam do domu z policjantem, matka rzuciła się do mnie, by mnie przytulić. Ojciec podziękował policjantowi, wyprosił go i wziął mnie na ręcę. -Tak się cieszę, że w końcu się obudziłaś Madzia!- Krzyczała matka. To nie byli moi rodzice. Oni są inni. Wyglądają tylko tak samo, ale zachowanie się nie zgadza. Minęło już sześć lat, a ja dalej z nimi mieszkam. Mam 16 lat i codziennie chodzę do lasu, gdzie miała miejsce nasza „zabawa” i tylko raz na jakiś czas widzę dziewczynę przebiegającą między drzewami. Śmiejącą się nastolatkę. Od sześciu lat nic się nie zmieniło. Ona dalej wygląda na 16-to latkę. Ona musi być duchem, który zbawia tu dusze ludzi, którzy zapadli w śpiączkę. Choć czasami mam wrażenie, że to demon bawiący się życiem innych ludzi. Resolre... Duch czy demon? A może to Zbawca? Czyściciel? Wielu jest takich na świecie? Napisałam to, by zapytać was, czy też mieliście takie zdarzenie. Ktoś, kto był w śpiączce. Ci, co nie zapadli w śpiączkę, nigdy jej nie poznają. Nigdy nie będzie szczerej odpowiedzi, czy to demon. Do tej pory przychodzi do mnie w snach. Cały czas się uśmiecha. Zaczynam mieć dość tego uśmiechu. Wczoraj ukradłam jakiemuś dzieciakowi lizaka. Wydaje się, że ona chce mi dać za to karę. Ale ja wiem, kim ona jest. Ona mi nic nie zrobi. Ona nic nie może zrobić. Ona istnieje tylko w świecie snów. Resolre nie zrobi nam krzywdy poza daniem nam koszmarów. Jeżeli przyjdzie do ciebie, jako koszmar, uważaj. Zawsze ma inne zadania. Inne zabawy. Musisz mieć się na baczności. Resolre chce mnie wykończyć, jeżeli jej się to uda, może iść po kolejną ofiarę. Uważaj. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach